


Labyrinth

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demi God Dean, Demi Goddess Abbadon, God Crowley, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Human Omega Mary, Jealousy, King Dick, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pining, god chuck, god john, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: When one refuses the advances of a Demi Goddess, there are consequences. One can only hope the curse can be broken.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Creature





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Author's Notes:   
> Zeus: Chuck  
> Poseidon: Crowley  
> Poseidon's daughter: Abbadon  
> Zephyrus God of the West Winds: John Winchester  
> King Minos: Dick Roman

 

This was his secret. This was where Dean liked to slip away from his duties as a Demigod and look upon the village of Aileron in the Kingdom of Gehenna where King Dick ruled.

Aileron, was one of the smallest villages in the great Kingdom, however it was peaceful and held beauty in its patrons one couldn’t find anywhere else. There was one beautiful Omega that lived there. He was human and Dean would never dare go near him, but he would watch on, dreaming of what ifs if he wasn’t a Demigod.

Alas, someone else was very much interested in Dean. An Omega, a Demigoddess that held immense beauty but carried darkness within her that made Dean turn away. Abbadon was her name. Waves of wine red hair with matching lips that rendered the common Alpha willing to do anything to appease the startling Omega. Dean wasn’t a common Alpha. He refused her advances and Dean had no idea that this would change his life forever.

Abaddon's father was the great and powerful Crowley God of Earthquakes, the brother of the all mighty Charles God of the Sky. The God Crowley came and visited Dean. It was the last day the Alpha Demigod was free.

 

**#####**

 

John, God of the West Winds was besides himself. His son Dean had been cursed by a God much more powerful than himself. John raged and racked his mind to find a way to save his son. When he made the mistake of seeking God Charles, the thunderous being refused to help him, telling him it was his own punishment for John having mated with an Omega human named Mary.

Mary tried her best to calm her lover. She too feared for Dean’s life and wondered how to save her Demigod son.

For years God John and his human Omega were forced to endure their son’s curse. No matter the amount of times they tried to plead or make any sort of deal with God Crowley, the wrathful being refused to help them, keeping his loyalty to his embarrassed daughter’s whim.

God Crowley taunted them and did give clues but left John to wonder their meanings. That was until one day, the West Winds God realized there were severe changes in the lands. He made himself come out of his grief long enough to connect the dots.

The Kingdom of Gehenna had a massive maze in its northern woods. King Dick had started a tradition years back in collecting seven male virgin human Omegas and seven female virgin human Omegas every two years.

When John tried, he was magically unable to break the seal of the maze to look inside. When he visited God Charles, the bored being rolled his eyes and voiced John’s worse fears.

“Your cursed son has been given a guarding task for the King of Gehenna” Charles mused.

“Tell me how to break this curse!” John demanded.

“You can’t break it Wind God!” Charles spat. “But his curse can be broken” Was all the almighty had so generously stated.

John returned to watch over the Kingdom of Gehenna, waiting and watching for any clue that would help his son, when it happened. Like ants on a mission, the King’s guards coursed through its many villages in search of the sacrifices. The virgin Omegas.

John watched as two guards retrieved a beautiful male Omega from the Village of Aileron.

Aileron… it was Dean’s favorite borough to watch and John suddenly knew why.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel knew it was futile to fight the guards. They came with their magic and found him along with other frightened Omegas to offer up to the immense maze. There were chilling stories of a gruesome and horrifying beast that roamed about it. No one ever came out of the maze and fear coursed through Castiel’s veins as the guards collected him and two others. His family screamed out for him, begging the guards not to take him, but it was all wasted on deaf ears.

The Omegas were all taken to an offering spring where they were bathed and dressed in nothing more than tunics and given dull bladed swords and small circular shields that weighed more than most of them.

The guards round them up and Castiel was trembling. The bushes that named up the walls of the maze were much higher than any tree Castiel had ever seen. The brushes were incredibly thick and coarse, impossible to see through or know how wide their forms were.

“Omega” Castiel spun around. The voice was deep and commanding yet gentle. He had known right away it hadn’t come from any of the guards nor the other Omegas. Castiel found a tall and broad figure hidden by a dark cloak standing before him. The Omega glanced over towards the guards and Omegas only to find them immobile.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Castiel demanded, his sky blue eyes wide in shocked fear. He held out the poor excuse for a sword towards the magical man in a sad attempt to protect himself.

“I just want to give you things to succeed in reaching the center” The hooded man slowly opened his cloak and handed Castiel a small well made dagger that held magical markings all over it as well as a water gor. “This dagger will assure your safety and triumph. Don’t give up” And just like that, the hooded man disappeared and the world around Castiel returned to normal.

The fourteen Omegas were all ushered into the maze, left to fend for themselves. Castiel had no idea how long he wandered through the dark and terrifying Labyrinth. Inhumane and haunting shrieks rang out throughout the pitch black fields. Creatures he couldn’t see slithered and crawled around him as he continued on. The center, he had to reach the center. Castiel couldn’t understand how but the hooded magic man had made him feel as if that was the key to his survival and Castiel wanted to live. He wanted to see his family again, fall in love with an Alpha and have pups one day. He refused to die as food or a play thing for some beast that roamed the Labyrinth.

He could hear a ground shattering roar from somewhere beyond him that made him cower. The screams and cries of other Omegas throughout the vast maze made tears slid down Castiel’s cheeks. He didn’t want to die. He had to live.

The Omega walked and carefully trekked, too terrified to stop even as fatigue pulled at him to stop and rest. It had been quiet for some time now as he forced his steps. There were no owls, no crickets singing their nocturnal songs. It was an eery silence that reminded Castiel he was in the den of a beast.

As he kept on, he found a small circular clearing surrounded by deformed white trees. They formed a circle around what looked like a mantle. Something laid atop of it and as Castiel took a step into the clearing, the sudden darkness lifted and the world around him slid into a bright and sunny day. Birds were singing and flowers bloomed around the many odd white trees.

Castiel kept his eyes on the item as he dropped his shield and dull sword. It was calling to him and as he carefully made his way closer, he could see it was some sort of tablet.

The sudden sound of a heavy footed step followed by gurgling growls made the hairs on Castiel’s neck stand up. Ever so slowly the Omega looked over his shoulder and gasped. His sky blue eyes were wide in sheer terror at the creature that stood there, watched him.

The beast puffed smoke from his ringed muzzle before he roared and charged forward. Castiel screamed and ducked out of the way. The Omega laid on his back as he looked up at the massive monster, the powerful and strong body of a human Alpha and the head of bull.

It was a Minotaur.

The beast moved towards him and Castiel narrowly missed the monster’s enormous horns. The Omega took out the dagger the cloaked man had given him and tried to keep the Minotaur at bay. Castiel managed to cut the creature in his haste to keep it away. The Minotaur groaned and shook his head as if confused and tried to charge for Castiel once more. The Omega wounded the beast again and moved away keeping himself small. The monster roared in irritation as it reached for Castiel only for his footing to become clumsy and crashed into a thick brush.

Castiel looked on in confusion at the slumped over giant beast and then at his dagger. It was obviously magic and Castiel had barely even cut the beast with it but there it was, groaning and whining as if it was falling asleep…

The Omega kept his eyes on the creature as he made his way to the mantle. He carefully picked up the tablet and attempted to read it. What was it about this piece of stone with writing Castiel had never seen before that was so important?

A shrieking bird cry sounded, which jolted Castiel and he dropped the tablet, shattering it. Castiel spun around founding no one but the immobile Minotaur and himself in the clearing.

A bright crimson light suddenly started to glow around the Minotaur.

“You’ve done it!” Castiel shrieked in surprise at the voice and found the hooded man standing near the glowing Minotaur.

“What have I done exactly? And who are you?” Castiel asked. He was exhausted and starving after so many days or weeks in the maze he had lost the track of time quite quickly after being in the darkness for so long.

The hooded man removed his hood, revealing an older handsome man with the air of a… “You’re a God…” Castiel was sure of it. A lower God unlike the God of the sky but there was no mistaking in the silver glow of the man’s eyes.

“I am John, God of the West Winds. You’ve saved my son” John informed him. Castiel watched on, completely shocked as the Minotaur was no longer a beast but had returned to what Castiel assumed was his true form. An Alpha.

Castiel slowly made himself come closer, unable to stop the pull that was calling him forward. As his eyes landed on the unconscious man’s face, Castiel was sure he recognized it.

“I know him. I’ve seen him before” The Omega whispered as he kneeled on the other side of the still slightly glowing man.

“You are from the village of Aileron, correct? Dean has always favored that village. Something-” John started and then pointedly looked up at the Omega with a smirk “-or someone kept enticing him there”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “M-me?”

John smiled. “Yes, Dean is a Demigod and has always fear approaching human Omegas. He has seen the ramifications of God and Human union entails. However, it didn’t stop him from watching over his favorite one” The God teased.

Castiel blushed furiously. He knew of the taboos in Gods favoring humans, yet he knew very well there were many that did not care of the rumors or frowned upon looks. Clearly God John was one of them if his son was a Demigod. Dean’s mother had to be Human.

“Will ‘Dean’ be alright?” Castiel questioned softly as he brushed a hand through Dean’s hair.

“He will. The dagger was only meant to put him to sleep as soon as you nipped him. He will wake soon enough” John stated.

“Well now this was impressive” Both John and Castiel turned to find the God of the Sky standing before them.

“He meddled in this!” The growling voice of the God of Earthquakes barked as he appeared. His face was flushed in anger.

“Oh enough. You ‘meddled’ in your own daughter’s affairs. This father did the same. Find yourself a new Minotaur for your precious King Dick. This little Demigod is done” Charles informed Crowley with an arched brow, daring his brother to challenge him.

“Bloody hell” Crowley growled and disappeared.

“Now then, good luck with your Demigod, Omega” Charles disappeared, leaving John and Castiel to looked at each other.

“..am I in Aileron?” Castiel turned at the sleepy, heavy and smooth voice to find the most intense and bright emerald green eyes looking up at him.

John smirked and moved away to leave the two alone.

“Um, hello, I’m Castiel”

Dean realized he wasn’t dreaming and sat up. “H-hi, I’m Dean”

Castiel smiled, knowing all too well he was blushing furiously with how the handsome Alpha Demigod was looking at him as if he was the only thing in the world.

Dean knew he was smiling like a loon, but he couldn't stop himself. The Omega he had been pining after was sitting besides him, looking beautiful and smelling like perfection. Dean really didn’t care where he was. He was exactly where he needed to be.

 

**End**


End file.
